If You Like Me
by Bella286
Summary: **Traduction** de If You Like Me, de Black-Kat-585. L'histoire se situe après l'épisode 7, la suite logique que beaucoup auraient préférée, y compris Alek...


_**Une nouvelle traduction, cette fois ci de **_**Say You Like Me _de _Black-Kat-585. _l'histoire lui appartient entièrement, je ne fais que la traduire. Les paroles sont extraits de la chanson du groupe We The Kings._**

_**¤ Say You Like Me ¤**_

_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.<em>

Chloé sortait ses livres de son casier quand elle sentit la présence d'Alek derrière elle. Un frisson la parcourut quand il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille « salut… »

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
>And shake her up.<br>__I bet I could._

Si elle ne venait pas de perdre soudainement tous ses moyens, elle se serait tournée vers lui et lui aurait arraché son petit sourire en coin. Salaud Arrogant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'avait employé mimi ?

_I wish my heart was always on her mind.  
>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.<em>

Elle devinait son sourire arrogant toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il posa sa main sur son bras et promena ses doigts de haut en bas et rit doucement, amusé, quand elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise. Elle était vraiment craquante parfois. Tout le temps même.

_Forget me not, forget me now.  
><em>_I've come too far to turn around.  
><em>_I'm here tonight._

Ils sursautèrent quand le téléphone de Chloé se mit à vibrer, et jetant un oeil par dessus son épaule, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Brian. Son sourire disparut aussitôt et fut remplacé par un regard à mi-chemin entre triste et agacé.

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lire le message il lui arracha son téléphone des mains et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à lui hurler dessus.

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

« Plus de distraction Chloé ! »

_I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

« Je t'aime bien Chloé, j'ai été plutôt clair là-dessus. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu le sais. Pourquoi essayes-tu de le combattre ? »

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

« Alek…C'est plus compliqué que ça… »

« Non Chloé, ça ne l'est vraiment pas. Pourquoi tu rends les choses aussi difficiles ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de mal ! »

« Quoi ? »

_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>Works a double just to buy her clothes.<br>Nicotine and faded dreams,_

En regardant autours d'eux, Chloé réalisa avec horreur qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans le couloir et que la moitié des élèves de leur année avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Elle rougit aussitôt et baissa la tête.

« Laisse tomber Alek, je dois y aller de toute façon, ou je serai en retard en cours… »

_Baby, just believe  
>There's no one else like me.<em>

Il lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner.

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

« Chloé s'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas… »

« Alek je t'en prie, les gens nous regardent »

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

« Laisses-les regarder. On doit en parler Chloé »

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

« On peut en parler plus tard »

« Ou on peut en parler maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bas contre tes sentiments ? Que voulais-tu dire quand tu disais que tu avais peur que je te fasse du mal ? Je suis ton protecteur Chloé ! Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te blesser ! »

_It's time to fall into my arms.  
>'Cause I've been waiting for too long.<em>

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire triste puis le pris dans ses bras.

« Je sais bien que tu ne me feras jamais de mal consciemment ou physiquement, mais tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout. Et surtout pas d'une peine de cœur… »

_You're an angel,  
>Grab your halo,<br>And lets fly tonight._

Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, la forçant à le regarder, puis posa son doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

« Je suis ton protecteur, et tant que j'aurai une place dans ton cœur, je te protégerai aussi des peines de cœur… Je t'aime Chloé King, et ça ne changera jamais… »

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

« … Car on est faits l'un pour l'autre »

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère et authentique et se pencha lentement vers elle, ignorant le souffle que retenait le reste des élèves et l'embrassa doucement. Oubliant le reste du monde autours d'eux, elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, un sourire naissant aux lèvres. _.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

Un halètement choqué suivit d'un cri aigu derrière eux les arracha à leur moment et Chloé se tourna pour apercevoir Amy et Jasmine qui venaient de passer les portes du couloir. Chloé rougit violemment et s'écarta d'Alek, lui souriant néanmoins et se pencha vers lui.

_Just say you like me._

« Je t'aime aussi Alek Petrov ».

_**¤ Fin ¤**_


End file.
